


Classified's Girl

by krislynrose



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Private needs a hug, Protect the baby penguin!, Sex Talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: North Wind's leader, Classified, has a girlfriend, who is also part of the North Wind as the team's medic. The rest of the North Wind and the Penguins, except Private, like to tease him about her. Private, however, is curious about certain things.
Relationships: Classified/Original Female Character, Eva/Kowalski (Madagascar)
Kudos: 6





	Classified's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> *The only character I own is Genevieve, the rest belong to DreamWorks*

"Good morning, everyone! Especially to Genevieve, and most importantly, to our wolfie loverboy over there," Skipper greeted everyone while smirking at Classified and Genevieve, an arctic fox.

"'Sup, Doctor? 'Sup, loverboy?" Kowalski snickered. Eva giggled beside him.

"You guys do know she can easily slap you, right?" Classified told them.

Genevieve chuckled, leaning her head on the wolf's shoulder. "It's alright, _mon amour_. I'm not going to slap anyone, at not least right now," she said in a slight French accent.

"Boss, I know I shouldn't say this, but since Genny is French, do you two French kiss a lot?" Short Fuse asked. Rico snickered.

"I'm not gonna answer that," Classified mumbled.

"So you DO!" Kowalski said.

"Imagine if one of them was Australian and you'd ask them if they Australian kiss a lot," Skipper said, making everyone except Private laugh.

"I don't get it. What's funny?" Private asked.

"Oh no! We must protect Private!" Corporal said.

"Private, you don't want to know," Eva said.

"I must know! What are French and Australian kisses?" Private asked.

"Well, I mean he will learn these things eventually. Just look at me. I'm younger than pretty much all of you, except maybe Private, but I do know a lot about sex," Short Fuse said.

"And how the hell did you learn about sex?" Classified asked the young seal.

"Easy. I heard you and Genevieve last week," Short Fuse said bluntly. "If you're wondering what I was doing up late at night, I was on my way to get a drink of water," he added.

"Damn," Rico laughed.

"Wait, what exactly does sex sound like?" Private asked.

"Ok, Private, that's enough," Skipper said as he gently rubbed the youngest penguin's shoulder.

"I'll find out, one way or another," Private said, pouting.

"Anyways, wolfie and snow vixen, eh? I believe Short Fuse had a question earlier," Skipper teased.

"And I said I was not going to answer it," Classified said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on! Eva and I are not the only couple now, how about you tell us. Couple to couple," Kowalski offered.

"And since you two are, you know, maybe you can give us some advice, like the best positions, or something," Eva added.

"I'm sorry, but we vowed not to talk about that," Genevieve said.

"Was a secret until Short Fuse blurt it out, so no point in hiding it anymore," Skipper said. "Better yet, let everyone know! Hey! Everybody! Classified and Genevieve are having se-"

Classified immediately put his paw over Skipper's beak. "That's enough! Crazy penguin!" he snapped.

"Still can't pronounce 'penguins' right," Short Fuse said.

"It's either 'pengwings' or 'penglings.' It's cute, really," Skipper said, only to receive a glare from the wolf.

"So will you tell us? About the French kiss, I mean?" Kowalski asked.

"You know, now I kind of want to know," Corporal said.

"Ok, fine! Yes, we French kiss! A lot!" Classified said.

"What about Australian kiss?" Skipper asked. Rico was laughing and making kissy faces.

"Should we tell them?" Genevieve whispered to her wolf lover.

"I guess, I mean they did kind of find out about our sex life anyways," Classified whispered back. He faced the group. "Alright, you guys want your answer? The answer is yes," he told them.

Short Fuse went up to his leader. "High-five!" he said, holding up his flipper, only to receive a glare from the wolf. "Never mind," he said, slowly moving away.

"I still want to know about French and Australian kisses, should we fly to France and Australia? Maybe I can ask someone from there," Private said.

"No!" everyone, except Short Fuse, said.

"I hate to be that kind of guy, but I'll tell him. A French kiss is kissing with tongue, and an Australian kiss is basically like a French kiss, but down under," the seal explained to the youngest penguin.

"Ew! Those sound gross! Why did I have to ask?! Now I regret asking!" Private whined. He looked at the canine couple. "I will never look at you two the same way again!" he cried then waddled away to his room.

"We didn't even do anything wrong," Genevieve said.

"No, his curiosity just got the best of him," Classified assured his fox lover.

"I'll go check on the baby penguin," Corporal said, walking away.

The room went silent for a minute until Skipper broke the silence. "So, what positions do you do?" he asked, smirking at the two canines.

"We're not telling you that," Genevieve said.

"Really? So, you sniff butts, drink from toilets, and pee all over the place to mark your territory, but you're uncomfortable with talking about your sex life?" Skipper questioned.

"Ok, first of all, we DON'T do the three things you mentioned! Second of all, our sex life is none of your business," Classified snapped at the penguin leader.

"Think of it this way. Would you be comfortable talking about your sex life?" Genevieve asked.

"Honestly, I wouldn't care. We're all mature here. If I wanted to, I could shout to the world that I had sex," Skipper said.

Corporal then walked in with Private in his arms. "Guys, Private is ok now," he told the team.

"Oh Private, I'm so sorry you had to deal with this," Genevieve said as she walked towards the polar bear and little penguin. " _Bonbon_ and sticker?" she offered to the penguin.

Private nodded. "Thank you, Doctor," he said, accepting the gifts from the arctic fox.

"Any sex playlists?" Kowalski asked, while Eva smirked.

Classified and Genevieve both facepalmed. "NO!!" they yelled.

"Lies! I overheard 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent playing in their room that one night. Who would've thought boss man and doctor listened to rap, especially when they're going at it," Short Fuse laughed.

Both canines sighed. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
